


Caixas de Pandora

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Com o surgimento das Clothstones, as Caixas de Pandora caíram em desuso. Cansado de tirar o pó das suas, Seiya resolve vendê-las...





	Caixas de Pandora

 

Já fazia alguns meses que a paz reinava entre os cavaleiros de Athena. O último combate tinha sido contra Marte e desde então não havia sinal de uma nova batalha se aproximando. O Santuário estava em processo de reconstrução e a escola de cavaleiros voltou a funcionar normalmente depois de breves reparos. Novos alunos já tinham chegado e aqueles que não tinham concluído o treinamento puderam retomar seus estudos. Além disso, Athena decidiu voltar ao sistema original de escolha de cavaleiros, quando os mesmos só recebiam a armadura após o término do treinamento. Armaduras essas que agora ficavam do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude, tornando inúteis as belas Caixas de Pandora. Alguns cavaleiros mantiveram as suas pelo valor sentimental, enquanto outros as usavam como mesinha de centro ou porta-trecos. Mas também teve quem quisesse mesmo se livrar delas. Seiya foi um desses, e ele tinha logo duas, a de Pégaso e a de Sagitário. Tinha ficado com a primeira porque quando a armadura foi para Kouga, já era uma Clothstone. Não as usava para nada, só serviam para juntar poeira e ele morria de preguiça de limpá-las. Para livrar-se dos trambolhos, resolveu pôr um anúncio na Folha da Palaestra. Seiya preparou o texto e levou-o para Geki, que além de instrutor, era o redator do jornal.

_"Vendo duas caixas de Pandora, uma de bronze, outra de ouro. Uma em ótimo estado de conservação. A outra, nem tanto... teve muito uso, caiu muito por aí, sacomé... Se eu me ralei, imagine ela. Dá pra conversar sobre o preço, sacou? Tratar com Seiya de Sagitário."_

Geki sugeriu que ele fizesse algo um pouco mais formal, o que Seiya recusou de imediato, alegando ser aquele seu estilo. O anúncio saiu na edição dominical do jornalzinho e, dias depois da publicação, Seiya recebeu um telefonema.

– Aê, tio, quanto tá a caixa de Pégaso?

– Tio?

– Desculpa, é que eu estou nervoso. O senhor é um ídolo pra mim! Quero muito suas caixas, sabe? Se eu puder pagar pelas duas vai ser maneiro. Mas não sei se vai rolar... Sabe como é, eu sou órfão, me mantenho com a bolsa que a Fundação dá... Mas eu sou muito seu fã! O senhor é uma lenda, né, tio? Eu quero muito ter essas relíquias! Vou montar tipo um altar pra idolatrar o senhor.

Seiya estufou o peito, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Um moleque da Palaestra o tinha como ídolo! Isso era tão legal! Ele curtiu tanto que tomou uma decisão:

– Bom, já que é assim, eu vou dar as caixas pra você.

– Sério, tio?

– Sério. Inclusive vou aí entregá-las pessoalmente! Posso até dar uns autógrafos! Não precisa ficar com vergonha! Eu sou bem acessível!

– Claro, vai ser muuuuuuito legal!

Seiya cumpriu o prometido e entregou as caixas ao fã, além de autografar vários objetos do garoto, incluindo a caixa de um Cloth Myth.

Semanas depois, ele recebeu outro telefonema:

– Vem cá, Seiya, você está vendendo suas caixas de Pandora? – Shiryu perguntou do outro lado da linha.

– Não estou mais. Eu tinha colocado um anúncio, mas o comprador que apareceu era meu fã, sabe? Acabei presenteando o rapazinho com elas.

– Sei... Eu vou mandar um e-mail com um link pra você ver uma coisa...

Seiya recebeu a mensagem e quase teve uma síncope quando viu o conteúdo da página indicada por Shiryu:

_"Vendo Caixas de Pandora ORIGINAIS, perfeitas, lindas, maravilhosas. Você não pode perder essa chance! Pertenceram a Seiya de Pégaso, tenho fotos com ele para comprovar! Queime seu cosmo e dê seu lance!_

_Aproveite e confira os anúncios de outros itens AUTOGRAFADOS! Tem até Cloth Myth do Seiya de Sagitário com autógrafo! Não perca essa chance!_

_Você está sentindo o cosmo?"_

Seiya olhou o valor atual do lance nas duas caixas: já passava dos dez mil euros.

– Ah, moleque mercenário do cacete! – ele gritou ao telefone. – Só não vou dar umas porradas nele porque pelo menos fiz uma boa ação, ajudei um órfão a conseguir uma grana fácil.

– Acho melhor você dar um lance... – Shiryu sugeriu.

– Eu não as quero de volta. Só estou com raiva por ter sido enganado.

– Seiya, você não recebeu o comunicado?

– Que comunicado?

– A Saori enviou um comunicado informando que as caixas voltarão a ser usadas.

Seiya bateu a palma da mão na testa.

– Ah, cara, sério?

– Sério!

– Ehr... Shiryu, empresta uma grana para eu dar um lance? Shiryu? Shiryuuuuu? Pô, o sacana desligou na minha cara!

**FIM**


End file.
